


首生子

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Vassalord
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 查理是雷夫羅的第一個孩子。
Relationships: Charles J. Chrishunds/Johnny Rayflo
Kudos: 5





	首生子

查理是雷夫羅的第一個孩子。

他在戰場上撿到了那個有著金色頭髮的人類幼兒，有著一雙天空般湛藍的眼睛。那片他許久沒有仰望過的天空。那幼小的生命成為他漫長詛咒中的微小慰藉，但他終究不能將他留在身邊。戰爭是殘酷的，但吸血鬼的生命是另一種詛咒，那是雷夫羅不願意讓那純淨的靈魂沾染的。但他終究成為了彼列希望他成為的，玷汙人心的惡魔。

「你能發誓從今往後，無論發生什麼都絕不後會嗎？」

他知道查理是恨他的。他辜負了他的信任。雷夫羅將他送到神的面前，教會他信仰，成為了他的信仰，卻為了一己之私將他變成了吸血鬼，聖經裡最汙穢的惡魔，再也無法活在陽光下的生物。但人類是那麼脆弱，查理躺在他懷裡，鮮血混著雨水淌了滿地。他感到作嘔，在轉變成吸血鬼之後第一次因為血腥味而噁心，他感受到人類的生命在他掌心裡流失，他感受到心痛，即使他的心臟早已不再跳動。他將自己的血餵進了他的口中，查理將會成為他第一個孩子，並且永遠陪伴他。

他其實預見了查理醒來之後的反應，然而他在育兒經驗上還是少得可憐。新生的吸血鬼力氣出乎了他的意料。查理掙脫了束縛衝進陽光之下，燦爛的陽光將他的金髮映得閃閃發亮。他沒有料到這個，一個對陽光免疫的吸血鬼。陽光也清楚地讓他看見了查理臉上混合著震驚憤怒與絕望，還有一絲他希望自己沒有眼花的喜悅。

查理拒絕進食。

吸血鬼當然再也無法依靠人類的食物取得養分和力量。雷夫羅在適應了吸血鬼的身分之後再也沒有為了食糧煩惱過，多得是貪婪的人類向他獻上血液只為求得他的青睞。雷夫羅永遠記得查理衝著他咆哮，將他帶來的獻血者扔出門外，指責他玷汙了神的殿堂。這樣的荒誕的鬧劇上演過幾次，直到查理沒有力氣與他爭執。雷夫羅坐在他床邊低頭看著他，年輕人面色慘白，營養不良使他變得枯瘦委靡。

「你啊。」

他劃開了自己的手腕，撬開查理的嘴。尖銳的犬齒在聞到血腥味的瞬間伸長，漂亮的藍色眼睛染上血紅。失去理智的年輕吸血鬼順從了他的本能，貪婪地吸吮送到嘴邊的新鮮血液。從此他成為查理唯一的進食對象，像人類母親哺餵自己的孩子一般。

一晃眼就過去了145年的時光。雷夫羅已經算不清楚日子倒底過去多久，也不記得他們之間什麼時候變成了這種相愛相殺的狗血劇。查理捨棄了人類的身體，仗著自己不死不滅的吸血鬼特性將身上能換掉的器官都換掉了，無法聆聽聖歌的耳朵，無法吟唱聖經的聲帶，無法握持十字架的雙手。他依舊以一種雷夫羅無法理解的堅持信仰著上帝。

查理不記得當初是誰將他送到修道院，他記得一個模糊的高大身影和不太溫暖的懷抱，他總是半夜在走廊上遊蕩，某種直覺告訴他他能夠在黑暗中找到那個人。修女告訴他那是上帝，那是他的信仰，他的神，他沒有固定的外型相貌，他無處不在。

他在瀕死之際又看見了那個黑色的男人，男人穿著黑色的聖袍跪在他身邊，從他的角度只能看見對方掛在脖子上的十字架項鍊。他終於找到他了。查理不知道自己是否露出了笑容，主人，他小小聲地說。雨下得太大，大到蓋過了他的聲音。男人將他抱起，那是一個冰冷至極的懷抱，查理想著大概是因為雨水的原因。男人握住他的手。查理閉上眼睛，他已經回到他的歸屬，他將安息在他的神的懷抱。

「上帝將指引我走向光明。」

-

『高潔的自身  
必須保護的人民  
最愛之人』

他曾自願墮落，但今後他不再踽踽獨行。


End file.
